


Puppy Love

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dog Adam, M/M, Wish Fulfillment, sex to love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Nigel smiled when Star licked his cheek, "I wonder if you'd love me still if you weren't a dog."Nigel buys a dog who turns out to be much more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HotSauce418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotSauce418/gifts).



> For the majority of this fic Adam is referred to as Star more than Adam. I hope it doesn't get confusing?

There were more of them today.

Tall, loud things that wanted to touch him and he didn't want to be touched. 

Star shied away from them, often growling his displeasure but never biting. 

It wasn't worth it to bite.

The tall things called him all types of names, "Cutie" and "Adorable" most often but he liked "Star" the best.

The slight coloring on his head looked like one, or so he'd heard the tall ones say. Star had never seen himself before. 

He'd been born under the stars, cold and scared without a mother to warm him and found not long after by a tall thing named Harlan.

This day was particularly loud. The tall things had brought small ones, and Star growled as they pulled on his ears. 

"That one looks like shit, don't he?"

The voice perked up his ears, Adam turned towards the noise and seeing a tall one take out one of the others and make noises that he shouldn't like. 

But he had never liked the tall ones noises before this one, and in his eagerness he barked loudly to catch attention.

"Awe, someone wants a fucking hug doesn't he?"

The tall one next to him laughed.

"He's a scraggly one, Nigel. How's he gonna protect the fucking stuff?"

Nigel.

Star put his feet up on the glass, barked loudly and licked at the hand Nigel laid over his cage.

"I'll just fucking take him home with me then, asshole."

"You getting that fucking lonely without Gabi darling? I'll keep you company!"

He saw Nigel push off the other tall one, and whined loudly as the hand was taken away.

Don't leave, he wanted to yell. 

Take me home, he wanted to beg.

Instead he heard Nigel call out, "Let me hold that one."

Star jumped up in his excitement and rushed to the door he knew the other tall ones opened up. 

He sat still, waited to be leashed and when he was taken to the tall one called "Nigel.” Star eagerly went into his arms. 

Nigel was happy, he smiled and was eager to pet which Star craved. He whimpered and leaned into the touch, eyes closed when Nigel said, "Look at that," while he touched under his chin. 

"What?"

"He's got a little mark under his chin like a star."

"Bullshit."

Nigel held him close, when Darko leaned in. "Huh."

"Star," Nigel lifted Adam's nose, "You look like a star to me."

Star licked his mouth and he laughed, "What an eager little thing you are, Star. Such a good boy."

Star had never been told that before and liked the sound of it. 

He left with Nigel on a leash, a tight collar on his neck. The other tall one with Nigel kept trying to touch him. Star didn't like it and growled before he tried to bite him. 

"Stupid little shit!" 

Nigel scooped him up and Star rushed to burrow closer. 

"He's a fucking dog, Darko!"

"Little shit tried to bite me!"

Star licked Nigel's hand and liked the smile the tall one gave him. "You're an asshole, why wouldn't he?"

They left in a big thing and Star felt worry sink in. He didn't want to go back. He hoped Nigel liked him. 

Darko tried to touch again as they went away, the thing they sat in moving very fast. 

Star bit him hard and whimpered when the other tall one pulled on his neck. Nigel batted his hand away and growled, "Stop fucking touching him Darko!"

Star licked Nigel's chin and felt very safe. 

They left the moving thing and went to what Star hoped was home. The inside smelled much like Nigel, he lifted his head up and peeked around thankful that Darko didn't follow. 

"We're home."

Nigel sat Star down and laughed when Star ran around excitedly, feeling ready to make but not wanting to get in trouble. He ran up to Nigel, barked, and pulled on his leg. 

"You gotta shit, Star?"

Star barked again a few times and they were off. 

A walk around outside after he'd done his business was the perfect end to today. Nigel talked about things Star didn't understand but liked hearing about. They stopped in the park and he fell asleep watching stars, happier than ever before. 

Things went on like this for how long Star wasn't sure. 

But the arrival of the tall thing Gabi changed it all. 

Nigel didn't like her, they yelled and he broke things when that tall Gabi thing left. Though sometimes they went into the room and had sex, loud noise that Star didn't like and she always left before Nigel woke up. He didn't pet Star much then, the only touch Star got was lying beside Nigel at night. 

The Gabi tall thing came back more times and Nigel had paper he threw, calling out words Star didn't know. 

He hugged Star close after and mumbled, "At least you love me, Darling.”

Nigel smiled when Star licked his cheek, "I wonder if you'd love me still if you weren't a dog." 

He fell asleep and smelled odd still but Star wiggled under his arm, happy to be close again. 

The very next morning, Star woke up feeling very strange. He felt like he had to make and barked, nuzzling Nigel's neck before biting his ear. 

Nigel laughed and went to push him off but suddenly jumping up, cursing. 

"Who the fuck?"

Star sat up and went to stretch, looking down and seeing skin. 

"Where's my fur? I'm very cold."

Nigel blinked, reaching out to lift Star's chin to see the star there. "Star?"

Star licked his hand, "You smell a lot less good this way, but I think I have to 'take a shit' so can we go for a walk?"

Nigel closed his eyes and groaned. 

"I'm fucking hallucinating. This..."

Star moved over to him and wrapped his arms around Nigel tight. "Oh I like this. Do you like this?"

He sighed when Nigel pet his head, "Fuck, this is insane."

Star looked up at him. 

"I'm a tall thing now?"

Nigel touched his cheek. 

"A tall thing?"

"Like you."

Nigel sighed. "Yes, Star. I think you are."

Adam frowned. "No more walks?"

Nigel laughed. "Not to shit. Come, I'll show you."

 

Star started to walk but fell into Nigel’s arms. "Careful."

Star felt uncomfortable and his lower half reacted oddly. 

"Thank you for bringing me home instead of leaving me like Darko wanted."

He licked Nigel's face and enjoyed the smile Nigel gave him. 

"You're welcome. Come on then."

They moved to a small room and Nigel sat him down on an odd thing. 

"Now do whatever it is."

He turned to leave and Star grabbed his hand. "No."

Nigel sighed as Adam fought with this new body, confused and happy both. He knew Nigel needed someone much better than Gabi thing and wanted to keep him from not smiling. 

He had trouble and started growling. "This is hard."

Nigel turned again and helped him maneuver everything to relieve himself.

"The talking," Nigel huffed. 

He turned him and put a strange thing on Star's hands under water. 

"Tall things talk a lot, and I listen."

Nigel scoffed. "Yes Darling it seems you are a very good listener."

Star turned into Nigel's arms, running his nose against Nigel's chin. "You smell different."

Nigel made a noise and Adam felt his lower half tingle when he rutted against Nigel. "Star..."

"This feels nice."

Nigel tried to push him off and Star stepped back, confused. "None of that. Now we just have to figure out why the fuck you turned." 

Adam frowned, "Why?"

Nigel looked like he had no idea. 

"Is it time to eat pancakes?"

Nigel smiled again. "Hungry?"

Star nodded. "Yes I want pancakes and coffee."

Nigel always had those things when it was light out, when he talked to Darko on the phone and always gave Star a taste of both.

He ran his hand over Star's head and smiled. "Wanna see how those taste with a new tongue, Star?

Star nodded. "Yes."

Nigel pet his head and gave Star a shirt he picked up off the floor. "Put that on." 

The shirt was soft and smelled like Nigel. Star put it on and followed him out into the room with the white food box. 

"Sit," he said, and Star did just that right on the floor. The shirt that smelled like Nigel didn't cover him completely and he shivered. 

Star watched Nigel from the floor as he moved back and forth. He scooted up closer till Nigel turned, holding food that smelled very good and sighed. "Darling, you can sit at the table."

Star crawled over to the chair and sat with his feet up under him to watch Nigel make food. 

He was hungry, though his lower half seemed interested as he looked at Nigel. "Do you not want me to be a tall thing?"

The black box beside the white one made noise when Nigel looked at him. 

"Why would you want to be? Being human is bullshit."

Star frowned when Nigel grabbed the food. His belly hurt but not because he was hungry. 

He smiled when Nigel brought over the food, set down the coffee and poured on the sticky sweet stuff before heading towards the black thing again. 

Star smushed his face in, teared into the mess and enjoyed the taste with a human mouth. 

He heard Nigel laugh, looked up and blinked through the mess on his face. 

"I guess it's time for a bath."

Star froz, reached out for his coffee but knocked it over just as Nigel came to him. 

"Hey, hey."

Star covered his eyes, legs tight up and he whined. "I don't like baths."

"Darling, you're a mess," he liked Nigel's hand on his head and scent so close, "Pancakes and syrup."

"I was hungry."

"I know," Nigel sighed, "I'll stay in the bathroom while you wash."

Star moved his new hands down. 

"You will?"

"Yes."

He let Nigel lead him into the bathroom, cold and sticky. Nigel went to the big white thing, flipped something, and water came out. 

"I don't like baths."

"A shower darling," he pulled Star's shirt up and off, "Nice and warm."

Star touched Nigel's cheek. "Come with me?"

Nigel stared at him for a moment before he started to take things off. He had seen Nigel in just skin before many times, but something felt different now and Star was very interested. 

He reached out to touch Nigel, the fur he had not as soft as Star expected. Star reached down further and Nigel caught his hand. 

"Time to clean up."

They had their shower with Star very confused, eyes closed when he felt the water fall. This wasn't like other baths, though he let Nigel turn him away. 

"I don't like water."

"I remember."

The first touch to his back made Star happy, the scent of Nigel drowned out the smell of soap. 

His lower half was getting interested too, the feeling in his belly grew till he cupped himself and sighed. 

"Star..."

"This feels very good," he stroked up and down.

"Darling, you're killing me."

Nigel stepped up behind him and he felt the hardness of Nigel's lower half against him. "Does it feel good for you too?" 

"Yes," Nigel rocked into him again, "Fuck, I'm going to hell."

Star didn't know what that was but he didn't want Nigel to go, gripped back and was happy to hear him sound pleased. He wiggled back against him. "No, stay here. I like this, what is this?"

He could smell Nigel closer this way, so different than it had been before. 

"Star, this is sex."

Star had heard Nigel have sex before from behind a closed door, the word used as he gave sex to Gabi and left Star alone. 

It felt very good being touched this way, Nigel moved against his backside and he wanted more. 

"Like Gabi."

Nigel tensed before he touched Star's lower half and whispered,"Yes," before he stroked over the length of it, "But Gabi didn't have your cock."

Star whined, rutted back against Nigel hard and whispered, "I want more."

So Nigel gave him more. Star heard the sound of something open just before he felt Nigel touch inside. 

"Fuck," the feel of breath against his neck made Star shiver. 

Star cried out when a pleasure unlike any other overtook him and he spilled against his own chest before he turned to lick Nigel's face. 

"More."

Nigel turned him and pressed inside slowly, Star fought for breath as he was filled completely in. "Nigel, do you like this?"

He felt warm breath on his neck again followed by a press of lips. 

"Star," Nigel moved in again and Star moaned, "I fucking love this."

Star whimpered when Nigel touched his cock again and hit a perfect spot inside before he suddenly filled him up warm.

The water had cooled but Star liked having Nigel this close. "That was good. I like sex."

Nigel pressed lips to Star's neck and stepped away before he pulled them closer to the water to give Star another bath. 

"This is insane," Nigel mumbled, his hands pet over Star's back and felt good. 

"Am I a good tall one?"

Nigel sighed and turned him, his hair wet as he nodded. "You're doing well so far, Star."


	2. Chapter 2

Star smiled and leaned up to lick his face, though Nigel instead directed him into another press of mouths. He liked tasting Nigel on his tongue. 

Nigel turned the water off, dried them both and covered Star with something warm that smelled like him. 

Star clutched it close and breathed in. 

"I like this."

Nigel chuckled and led him from the room. "It's a robe."

"Your robe?"

Nigel's hand at the back of his neck made Star feel very good. "Yours now."

Star smiled as Nigel led him to the couch. He liked the couch, especially with Nigel there too. 

He climbed in Nigel's lap like usual and it felt even better as a human. 

"I like being on the couch," Star nuzzled against Nigel's chest, "I like laying with you."

"Darling," Nigel pet his head, "If you're staying this way, we'll have to give you a name."

Star lifted his head and frowned. "My name is Star."

Nigel smiled. "That's your dog name," he lifted Star's chin, "Though it fits."

"But I like Star. I don't..."

There was a loud noise at the door and Nigel growled, "Who the fuck?"

"Open up!"

Star froze, his mouth curled and he growled. "Darko."

Nigel kissed his forehead, pat his head and walked to the door. Star curled into himself when it opened. 

"Are you fucking deaf? I've been calling all...ah. Who's this?"

Star wanted to bark, growl, but that's not what tall humans did. "My name is Adam."

He'd heard the name before, many times when Nigel watched the box when they sat on the couch. 

Darko laughed and patted Nigel's back. "Nice, brother. Nice. Now kick your new fuck out so we can figure out this Starkey thing."

"No he stays."

Nigel came back to Star and he wanted to be close but stayed away. 

"What? Nigel come on, brother. This deal is gonna go fucking south of we don't figure this shit and your dick warmer isn't..."

Darko grabbed Star's robe and he curled down into a ball. He heard noise and what sounded like yelling before the door slammed again. 

"Star? Hey, hey," Nigel hugged him tight, "He's gone."

Star lifted his head and launched himself at Nigel. He whimpered and Nigel kissed his chin. "I don't like Darko."

"Darko is..."

"I don't like Darko."

Nigel kissed his neck and Star leaned into his mouth. "Adam?"

"Like the box you watch."

Nigel laughed. "Those perfect goddamn ears."

"I like it when you call me Star, they can call me Adam."

Nigel turned Star's head and pressed their lips together. He smiled at Star when they parted. "Always."

"I love you, Nigel."

Nigel blinked, touched his cheek and kissed him again. "You think you do, but you just don't know any better."

Star frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Let's hope you don't find out."

****

Star learned a lot his first few days as a human. He learned that he liked the color blue, the smell of cookies, and the taste of macaroni and cheese. 

He also learned what Nigel did for a living. 

Nigel had taken him out for clothes, which Star didn't like much at all. Star got very wiggly and seemed averse to certain fabrics, so they stuck to cotton. 

He hadn't expected to run into fucking Tonny. 

"I know you," Star said and eyed Tonny oddly. 

Tonny laughed and eyed Star with almost too interested eyes, which made Nigel send him off with whatever he had on him. 

"What was that, darling?"

"I know him, but I don't know why."

Nigel couldn't remember ever them ever having met while Star was a dog. He put his arm around Star's shoulder and kissed his cheek. 

"Your eyes saw lots of assholes, Star. I don't think any of them were Tonny."

Star leaned on him. "Maybe," he sniffed Nigel's neck, "What was that you gave him?"

They weren't far from home having walked from the subway, and Nigel wasn't gonna explain shit here. 

"I sell things to people," he said softly, his arm around Star was tight. 

"What kind of thing was it? Food? Can I have some?"

Nigel laughed and kissed his cheek.

"No, darling," he hugged him closer, "You wouldn't like it, makes you feel different."

Star frowned, "I feel different enough."

"Yes," he turned them towards his place, "And I only want you to feel me."

Adam jumped a little, excited. 

"Sex? I want sex I think." 

Nigel chuckled, "Star, I think..."

"THERE YOU ARE!"

They both turned and Star moved back behind him, his fear of Darko still there. "What?"

"Almost a whole week, brother?" Darko leered at Star, "I thought you'd tire of this one, you don't need two puppies at home."

Nigel sighed, "What do you want, brother?"

He took Star's hand and opened up the door. Darko would hopefully leave soon. "I was going to ask if Tonny found you, you know he's been itching to start selling."

Star stepped back when Darko looked at him so Nigel grabbed his hand. "You sent him after me?"

"I was out and I know you carry."

Nigel glared at him, pushed Star inside and shut the door. He turned and grabbed the front of Darko's shirt, "Don't pull that shit again."

Darko grinned. "You want your new puppy to think you're a good man?"

Nigel pushed him off. "Just because you're fucking heartless doesn't mean we all are."

Darko laughed. "Right, brother," he patted Nigel on the shoulder, "Where'd you hide this one? Does the other puppy..."

Nigel's jaw tightened. "The dog's gone."

Darko blinked. "Gone?"

Nigel sighed. "Yeah, gone. Just fuck off, alright? Just don't send Tonny around again, give him some blow yourself."

Darko grinned and shook his head. 

"All right, brother. But we're gonna finish this talk, and your new puppy...hello puppy."

Nigel turned and saw Star peering out from a small crack in the door. 

"Darling," he sighed, "I will be done in just a..."

Star opened the door all the way and walked past Nigel to Darko. "I remember now."

"Remember what?" Darko laughed.

"I remember Tonny because I saw him with you."

Darko laughed and Nigel reached out to touch Star's shoulder, "Darling, what are you on about?"

Star looked at him with a frown. "He and Tonny were touching cocks in your bed. I didn't remember but..."

Darko suddenly grabbed for Star and Nigel growled, before he pushed him off as Darko yelled, "What the fucking hell? How the fuck did you see us? No one but the goddamn dog was..."

Nigel cursed when Darko yelled out, "YOU'RE FUCKING YOUR DOG?!?" 

He yanked him into the apartment and Star moved back, his eyes wide and fearful when Darko advanced on him again. 

"Fuck Darko just stop!" 

His friend turned and looked at him, then Star again. "He's the dog."

"Yes," Star said softly, his grip tight on the counter, "But I'm not anymore."

Darko started laughing, his loud and maniacal cackle made Nigel hurry over to Star in case this turned on them. 

"Darko."

He put his hand over his face, still laughing as he said, "Your fucking dog!"

"It's not that funny."

Darko looked at Star and huffed out laughter as Nigel put an arm around him. "It's fucking funny."

"You shouldn't have done that in Nigel's bed," Star mumbled, "And you tried to hurt me."

Nigel turned Star's cheek. "He what?"

"Brother, he's lying! I didn't touch him!"

Star wouldn't meet his eyes. "I didn't like them in your bed and he tried to hit me but I ran to hide."

Nigel looked at Darko, whose pale expression said it all. 

"Nigel come now, it wasn't like I actually did hurt him. Plus why the hell did your dog care about where I fuck someone?"

Nigel hugged Star to his side. "Cuz he didn't want you in my fucking bed, Darko. What the fuck is wrong with you? Tonny?"

Darko scoffed. "He'll do anything for a score, you know that."

Nigel made a face. "And apparently you'll do anything for a piece of ass."

Darko reddened and Star came closer to him, the warmth of his breath centered Nigel back to the matter at hand. 

"About Star..."

"Adam," Darko grinned, "I ain't calling him by a fucking dog name no matter how cute he is."

Nigel laughed, moved Star in front of him and hugged him tight.

"You're fucking fine with this?"

Darko shook his head. "You look happy, brother. I won't question the gods of dog for the whole fucked up thing."

"What's God?" Star asked. 

Darko laughed as he patted him on the shoulder before he wiggled his eyebrows at Nigel.

"I'm sure Nigel will teach you all about ways to worship."

Nigel pushed him off and chuckled. "Fuck off and go already."

"Ok, brother," he nodded at Star, "See you, puppy."

Darko flipped Nigel off as he left and Star visibly relaxed. "I don't like him."

Nigel pressed his lips to Adam's forehead. "No one does, darling. It's fine."

He sighed and ground back against Nigel's cock. "I want sex. Do you?"

Nigel turned them around, tugged Star's clothes down to expose his ass as Adam gripped the counter. 

"Always, darling."


End file.
